Iconic-Todaro Family visit the Kirochu Family 2024
Transcript Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaros revisited the Kirochus in 2024 to see how they are doing." Iconic-Todaro Family are in Kansas Lucy: "Can we visit the Kirochus? I heard that they had a 5-year-old girl." Paula: "Of course!" is drinking vodka is passed out, drunk on the recliner whilst Lucy and Paula tiptoe past him and leave the house Visit Giuseppe: "Only the adults are allowed to watch TV. Got it?" Paula: "I thought I got away from you." James: "ARE YOU (bleep)ING SERIOUS?! THAT RULE IS (bleep)ING UNTRUE, TARIKO CAN WATCH POKEMON ALL SHE LIKES, JI KWONG IS ALLOWED TO WATCH HER FAVORITE MOVIES WHICH IS HARRY POTTER, ANNA CAN WATCH THE BLOODY X FACTOR ALL SHE WANTS, THE TRIPLETS CAN WATCH PAJANIMALS ANYTIME!!" woong points his machine gun at Giuseppe Ji woong: "You don't make the rules, spank any of them and I will shoot you with a gun." brings out a knife she borrowed from Ji woong Anna: "So you'd better leave her alone...or else! Got it? OR I WILL MAKE YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF NERDS SUFFER!" kwong is watching Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets with Ji sung Ji kwong: "Okay Ji sung, what was different about the spell that Harry used against Draco?" Ji sung: "In the books, the spell was the Tickling Charm, it did the effect it was supposed to, but in the movies, it's used as a blasting charm." Ji kwong: "Good, okay then next quest―" Stacie: "Alright, girls!" tries to go near Ji kwong, only for her to bring out her replica of the Gryffindor sword from the Harry Potter series Ji kwong: "En garde! IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT WHEN I'M ASKING MY COUSIN QUESTIONS!" Giuseppe: "You cheeky (bleep)!" attempts to spank Ji kwong but she runs upstairs Ji kwong: "Come and get me, or just cry like a baby!!!" kwong throws her Harry Potter Goblet Of Fire book at Giuseppe, hitting him hard, going downstairs and getting it back Ji kwong: "That'll teach you not how to mess with me!" Giuseppe: (growls) "COME HERE, BRAT!" Ji Kwong: "No, wanna face the consequences for attacking me?!" throws a bowling ball at Ji kwong, but misses as she moves away Ji kwong: "Missed me!" *blows raspberry* Pietro: "Grrr... Most annoying (bleep) ever!" comes up to Ji min Stacie: "Heyyy (long bleep)!" Ji min: "What dork?" Stacie: "YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS TO LOVE GIRLY THINGS! NOT HOGWARTS (bleep)! THAT'S FOR BOYS! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVING ALL THAT HARRY (bleep)ER MERCHINDAISE!" Ji min: (in horror, by word more in shock) "THERE ARE MANY GIRLS WHO LIKE HARRY POTTER AND APPEALS TO BOTH GENDERS! SHUT UP YOU STUPID (bleep) WHO KILLS PEOPLE WITH GUNS!" min slaps Stacie Paula: "Not again!!" Ji woong: "What does she do?" Paula: "Has fights with everyone!" Ji sung: "My god..." min pushes Stacie towards Angelo Angelo: "Are you OK?" Stacie: "Let me go, Angelo! Let me at her!" Kwong is hiding in the closet finds Ji kwong Ji kwong: "떠나..." (Translation: Leave...) Giovanni: "Um... little girl, what is your name?" Ji kwong: "ᅥᅣᅡ재ᅮᇂ " (Translation: Ji kwong) Giovanni: "So. you're that brat that threw that book, come with me right now." kwong violently gets her Godric Gryffindor sword out and violently attacks, then runs off min, Ji woong, and the triplets sneak upstairs to scare and prank Giuseppe and his siblings Ji min: "I'll scare the 'I think novels are for boys'!" Ji woong: "I'll scare the stupid guy, the triplets will scare the swear singers, Ji kwong will scare Giuseppe." woong, Ji min, Ji kwong go into hiding Ji kwong: "Uncle Ji woong? would this even work." Ji woong: "Korean version of The Grudge." Ji kwong: "Boo-Ya!" Ji min: "Shhh...." cut to: and his siblings are upstairs Giuseppe: "That Potter-loving girl must be here somewhere." comes towards a Harry Potter doll Giuseppe: "This girl likes too much Harry Potter!!!" Ji kwong: "주세페..." (Translation: Giuseppe...) faces Ji kwong Stacie: "You..You scared the (bleep) out of me.." kwong is watching from the balcony while sitting down Stacie: "What are you doing up there?" goes upstairs but Ji kwong flees Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book comes out of nowhere, hitting Marshall and a shadowed female figure around 6 gets the book and runs off Marshall: "OW!!!!" min and Ji Kwong hide hides quietly in Anna's room hides quietly in Tariko's room Angelo, and Giovanni hide quietly in the triplets' room hides quietly in Ji kwong's room 3 minutes later comes in her room jumps out of nowhere Giuseppe: "SURPRISE!" gets the mace but Tariko snaps it in half 7 minutes later comes in her room hear five bullets coming out of a machine gun Anna: "Stacie, go away!!!!!!!!!!" gets out a knife 12 minutes later sung, Ji hung, and Ji chang come in their room hear a radio playing "Die Die Dirty" triplets destroy the radio by throwing out of the window 17 minutes later kwong comes in her room pops out of nowhere Marshall: "SURPRISE!" kwong gets out a knfie comes in with a mace but James and Ji woong come in with machine guns Ji woong: "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" woong fires at Marshall Marshall: "STOP IT!" fires at Marshall James: "No, not until you stop annoying my family!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" flees from the room and Ji woong enter Anna's room Ji woong: "DIE!" woong fires at Stacie Ji woong: "I stole these machine guns, and gave it to dad in case of emergencies." flees enters Tariko's room Tariko: "DAD!" fires at Giuseppe flees enters Ji kwong's room James: "Get out!" fires at the swear singers James: "You are not welcome at our house!" Ji woong: "(bleep)ing right!" Ji kwong: "UNCLE! GRANDDAD!" Ji woong: "We'll hold them off!" kwong gets her Harry Potter books out Ji kwong: "My prized possessions, GRANDAD! UNCLE! I'LL HANDLE THEM MYSELF!" Ji woong: "Are you nuts?" Ji kwong: "It's time for me to save my family, go! I am already equipped with my books!" James: "Ji kwo---" Ji kwong: "이동!" (Translation: GO!) and Ji woong flee Ji kwong: "Alright, it ends here, this is for you attacking me and sneaking up on me, nearly damaging my brain as a baby, and you'll be sorry!" kwong throws all 7 books and uses them as knives Ji kwong: "Leave my family alone........." Giovanni: "DON'T LET ME KICK YOUR A** LITTLE GIRL!" kwong gets her Gryffindor sword out, again Ji kwong: "Say all hail Kirochu Family line, alas, you idiotic Italians and British people, I'm not offending anyone else from Italy and the UK other than you 6, all 6 of you shall be gone for the rest of my life!" Ji woong: "YOU JUST HAVE MADE ONE REALLY FATAL MISTAKE MR AND MISS. POTATO JERKS!" Ji kwong: "Yeah! It's payback time, you 6! You really deserved it anyway!" Orla: "JAMES DO SOMETHING!" kwong gives Stacie's guns to Ji min, the mace to Ji woong Ji kwong: "Defenseless little idiots, Uncle, mommy, DO IT!" woong and Ji min start attacking Nicole: "Note to Todaros, never (bleep) around with a YouTube stars' daughter and niece, especially if she loves Harry Potter." Ji kwong: "That's the spirit! Keep it up!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Kirochu 2024